7th Heaven
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: Kaname knew very well to control his sinful desires..but then again.. he was a vampire. A creature of the damned. And sadly, so was she...::As opposed to the seven virtues, God created the seven sins, because we like them oh so much better. KanamexYuuki.
1. 1st Heaven: Lust

**Warning: Spoilers up to Chapter 37

* * *

**

Nikuyoku: Intense desire and craving for a certain special thing.

**1st**** Heaven: Lust**

Kaname lounged quietly on his Victorian velvet sofa in the dark with one arm draped over his eyes while the other loosening his tie. Snow drifted lightly outside his window and a full moon shone to its brightest glory. His room was dim and neat. No light shone except for the glow of the moon and no dust gathered. It was just him and him alone with a blood tablet by his side.

How disgusting the tablet was and how he wanted to throw it away and unleash that crimson beast within him. Yes, he craved blood. But not just any blood…he wanted Yuuki's blood - his beloved sister's pure blood. How sweet it tasted when he turned her into a vampire. He wanted to savor it again and roll each droplet around the tip of his tongue.

Kaname knew it was wrong and knew better than to lust for her blood. He knew he should be content with Yuuki gaining back her memories and discovering the fact that she was a part of the prestige Kuran clan yet…he still lusted.

"No…" He hissed to himself. He would not drink Yuuki's blood and vowed to be keep that crimson beast hidden inside him. He loved her therefore he shall be patient.

But where was she right now? He wondered. A young handsome ex-human appeared in his mind answering the question that he had known the answer to a long time ago. Still, he clutched the velvet fabric of his sofa tightly. _Be patient…_he reminded himself.

For how long? A little voice in the back of his head asked gently. Ever since Kaname restored her memories, Yuuki had been trying to seek conference with that ex-human. No doubt, she was still trying to right now.

Kaname sighed inaudibly and forced every inch of his body to relax. _As long as Yuuki loves Zero, I will not kill him_. There. He said it. Yuuki loves Zero. He hated to admit it but Yuuki's love didn't entirely belong to him. Instead, he shared it with a lowly ex-human that was bound to fall to Level E.

Ridding all his thoughts, he crushed the blood tablet with his hand and sprinkled it into his mouth to control his sinful desires. Just then, the door to his chamber slowly slid open and light footsteps came towards his way. Kaname didn't know whether to be surprised or glad.

"Yes Yuuki?" He inquired unmovingly, still covering his eyes with an arm.

"K-Kaname-sempai…" Her timid voice called out softly and hesitantly took the arm away from his eyes.

"Hm?" He peered at her, watching as his sister carressed the sensitive skin on his hand. A slow smile crept up his lips as he continued observing. "You want blood?"

"You're blood Kaname-sempai." She said straightforwardly, letting him wrap his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You're not afraid?" He asked amusingly catching her by surprise.

"N-No…" Yuuki stammered and bit her lips. "Because…I-I love Kaname-sempai… very much."

"But I'm you're brother." He teased.

"...What's wrong with that?" She replied daringly, repeating the same phrase he had told her when she became a vampire again. _I only want this man's blood…him and no one else…_ She slowly climbed up the Victorian sofa and diminished the distance between them for good.

"Go ahead Yuuki…" Kaname grinned darkly as he felt a wet tongue against his neck.

The next thing they both knew was Yuuki plunging her fangs deep into her brother's flesh. Scratch that, her lover's flesh. She slowly withdrew the blood flowing deep inside Kaname's veins while noticing a cool hand gradually sliding up her back. She hated to admit it but she was mighty glad she wore a loose shirt that night.

"Yuuki…" Kaname whispered into her ears, breaking her train of ecstasy for an instant. She pulled back her fangs and stared at him tenderly with bloody lips.

"Yes Kaname-sempai?" She tilted her head innocently and watched him smile the smile that she loved so much.

"What are you going to give me for letting you drink my blood?" He asked, pulling her close. Yuuki looked at his face for a long time as a sweet smile played its way up to her blood-stained lips too. She could easily tell what he wanted for his eyes were just the same as hers.

Eyes that were shrouded with lust.

"Are you hungry Kaname-sempai?" she inquired, instinctively lowering her neck to his lips.

Kaname nodded and before he could stop, he found himself licking her skin that tasted so much like cotton candy. "Is it really ok Yuuki?"

"I'm all yours sempai."

**Fin

* * *

**

**Haha, my very first VK fic. How do you like it? It disappointed me to find out how little readers there are under the VK section, but ah well. Tell me if I should change the rating. Man...I am hooked onto this series...took me two days to read up to the latest chapt. **

**Anyways, if enough people like it I'll continue this and make it into a 7-shot. If not, well…I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot!! Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice hehe. Ciao for now! **


	2. 2nd Heaven: Sloth

**Note: This is a collection of 7 one-shots that are mostly based on chapter 36-37. No way is each chapter related unless I say so. **

**Hikari Adams –** I agree with you and I hope more people will get hooked onto VK since KxY are so damn sweet. xD Long live KxY pairing tehe…

* * *

Taida: Laziness; apathy; putting aside what's most important 

**2****nd**** Heaven: Sloth**

Twelve hours passed and it was night once again. All the lights in the sun dorm were dead except for one single stick of wax with an uneven ball of flame dwindling on top of it. Yuuki, now a full fledged pure-blood, stared into the lonely flame pondering about the past, present, and future. Especially the present.

It was annoying really and truth to be told, she preferred the simple life she led back then… not that she blamed Kaname for turning her back into a vampire. But it was annoying because she was lazy. Even behind that sweet bubbly human façade she once possessed, she had always been lazy deep down. Preferring simplicity over complexity, recklessness over judgment, and answers over mysteries.

She wished life would be simpler. Really.

But no.

Sighing quietly, she slipped off her bed and went in front of a full-length mirror that sat beside the dying candle reflecting the image of those who dared to look at it.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," She whispered to the replica that strangely appeared so foreign to her. "Who's this sinful-looking doll?"

Yuuki stared at the girl behind the mirror with long luscious black hair resting comfortably on her back and an elegant lacy nightgown covering a curvaceous body that could no way belong to her own. But ironically it did, although it belonged to her vampiric side. Seems like the vampire blood had turned what once looked like a washboard into two fully developed breasts and a slimmer waist that formed a letter S with her small yet cute behind.

She was no longer inferior in looks when compared to Ruka or Rima. Her legs looked longer and slender, her lashes extended, and her brown marble eyes were darker and richer - _yet more sinister for there were tints of red mixed with the brown_. And certainly, her lineage was no where near inferior as well - **and in her mind, the mirror replied, "Why this doll is the body of Kuran Yuuki."**

_Kuran huh… _She stepped quietly out of her room and into the corridors leaving the candle behind to die on its own. Zero's chamber was not far away in the east wing of the dorm but her feet traveled in the opposite direction. It didn't surprise her when she found herself in front of Kaname's room the next moment.

_It should be Zero not him…_she bit her lips softly while grabbing the golden door handle and turning it. Already, Kaname's unique scent filled her receptive nostrils and she knew her scent filled his as well. Still…_it should've been Zero_…

Brothers and sisters were –

"Yuuki." Kaname greeted.

"Kaname-sempai." She murmured, locking herself inside the lightless room with the most powerful vampire in that small miniature world of theirs. Actually...the world was still the same. It was just the contents in it that made it seem small.

_It should've been Zero…_

They –

"What's the matter?" Kaname asked and beckoned her silently to come and sit beside him on his bed.

Again, her feet didn't listen to her mind and led her to Kaname's side.

"Something wrong?" He cocked his head innocently and rolled over, locking Yuuki between his arms affectionately.

"I…" She didn't know where to start or how she should tell him. It seemed so easy back then, how she could just tell him all her troubles and go on with life knowing he will always be by her side taking care of her. _Isn't it still like that now?..._

But they were –

"It's ok Yuuki." He said soothingly bidding her to say no more and lowered his face to kiss her forehead tenderly. "I've known a long time ago."

_Of course he knew…_ She thought, feeling stupid. He was _the_ Kuran Kaname after all…and not just that, he was different from the other vampires. He doesn't just know, he understood as well. He was both brains and brawns. But mostly, he was her brother.

Siblings –

Yuuki suddenly felt guilty. No matter which path _or _which person she chose, she would end up hurting the other. Zero was currently suffering because of her and she knew shouldn't be in Kaname's chamber more or less be _under_ him. She should be in front of Zero with him in her arms telling him that everything was going to be ok.

_But everything isn't ok…it never was…and…never will?_

"Yuuki," Kaname locked her eyes with his own reddish-brown orbs. "I will love you…even…if you chose that ex-hum-... Zero."

Her mouth slightly parted as the words she never thought she would hear pass through her eardrums. The guilt in her grew even more. She knew Kaname hated Zero to the point where he could commit murder but he chose to hide that selfishness and grant her the freedom to choose. All for her - _Was he even a vampire? A creature of the damned?_

Nonetheless Kaname had just offered the solution to her problems – _the easy way out_. She won't lose Zero nor will she lose Kaname if she complied. Wasn't that what she wanted? Kaname knew _that's_ what she wanted. But the solution was so convenient that it seemed wrong. Or so that's what her heart tells her.

Kaname sighed and dropped his head breaking their eye contact for good and rolled back to release her from his hold but was quickly stopped by a pair of small delicate hands.

_Mirror mirror in your eyes…_

_...is this ok? To live in this lie? _

**And in her mind, his sad eyes replied, "No, I'd rather die than for you to chose him."**

"Yuuki, don't cry." Kaname comforted like a big brother and nuzzled his nose in between the warm nook of her neck, silently enjoying her tightened grasp around his back.

She cried softly in their embrace. Her mind wanted Zero, desiring for logic. And her heart? It led her to recklessness, rashness, and boldness. It led her to him.

**- But -**

- brothers and sisters were not meant to fall in love -

There was always the possibility of making everything ok in the future however there was never the possibility of a girl falling in love with her brother. It was forbidden.

_Mother and father did it…_

They…don't count?

"Yuuki." Kaname called out, cupping her chin with his hand to get her attention. "Drink, it will make you feel better." He brought her mouth to his neck motioning her to fulfill her new nature ways.

She did, sinking her teeth into his soft flesh and slowly sucked out the blood inside him. Not so shockingly, Kaname was right as always and it did make her feel better.

"All good?" He smirked hotly, locking her eyes again. She nodded and hiccupped from drinking a little too much of that tasty red wine. Kaname smirked wider and started playing with the white lace that lined her neck. "Yuuki is always so nice so caring and so innocent. I would be sad and a _little_ mad if Yuuki chose Zero... but she should know that she will always be my princess."

"And you, my knight." She blurted in response as something clicked in her mind and without thinking she daringly pulled him into a sweet passionate kiss. She wasn't sure if vampires kiss as a sign of affection but she could feel Kaname's lips curve upward slightly, indicating that he was enjoying it as much as her.

Their relationship was forbidden, but she wasn't a human anymore. It was only forbidden in the realm of humans but certainly not in the vampire world. She was a sinner to humans even by just being a vampire. In the end, she decided to follow her heart's desires to full content for she was slothful. It was an everlasting cycle really, because no matter _who_ she chose she will still be one of the damned that awaits hell. So why not pick the one that would satisfy her the most for the present?

She pulled Kaname closer as their forbidden kiss fell deeper and deeper into the abyss.

_Mirror mirror up up high…what would you do if you were I? _

The candle in her room finally died out leaving a trace of gray smoke securing its fate. Like the candle, their fate was secured as well.

**And in her mind, the Lord up high replied, "Why my little vampire…I would sin your sins and cry."**

**Fin

* * *

**

**First thing first, I solely got the Snow White idea from the awesome writer **angel-puppeteer. **So I take no credit. Second, I like thank you guys hehe… I didn't think I would get this much reviews under the VK section. ****I know there wasn't that much fluff but I promise there'll be more in future. Anyway, I had some trouble expressing myself for this chapter (argh!)… So I'll provide a brief explanation since I don't want you guys to get confused x( **

**You can ignore this if you want. **

**Basically… I wanted to write about Yuuki's struggle as a vampire as she is torn between who she should choose (Kaname or Zero). **

How does this chapter relate to the theme (sloth)?

**Well, Yuuki in this fic prefers "the easy way out" for everything. And since she was slothful, it was natural for her to accept Kaname's offer and chose Zero while still being loved by Kaname. But then there was a conflict between her heart and her mind because they each chose different people. **

**Note that in the beginning I stated one of the definitions for sloth is putting aside what's most important. So in the end, she chose to follow her heart to "relieve more pain" because obviously, feelings are stored inside the heart rather than the mind. **_**And**_** rather than following her mind which opted for logic, reasoning, and finding out the best solution (which is the 'important' thing) she chose the heart that did not favor finding any solution to the problem thus making it technically _lazy_. **

**So…as a result, no matter which path she chose, she will still sin and commit one of the 7 deadly sins: Sloth.

* * *

**

**Righty ho haha…I hope you get what I meant…if not, just pm me and I'll explain more lol. Anyways, happy readings! I'll try not to make it so confusing and make it more fluffier next time. **

**Ciao for now. Please review?? **


	3. 3rd Heaven: Wrath

* * *

Gekido: Power…just power.

**3****rd**** Heaven: Wrath**

It was a normal winter day like any other winter days. Except this time…the world looked as white as an angel's feather as opposed to all the dark things living within. Every time she looked out her glass-stained window, she would always remember _that_ day. The day when she met him.

But then as she thought back, even if the grounds weren't covered with small white powdered crystals, she would still find herself thinking about _him_.

She wondered why.

Was her love _really_ that deep? Now that she found out she's in love with her blood-relative sibling, could she still say she loved him more than just a friend?

* * *

**((_"Pretty white flower," she sang holding a lily, "pretty white flower in my hands"_))**

* * *

"_Why? Why him Yuuki?"_ Her precious partner asked.

She just stared into those sad gray spheres and looked away.

"_You'll still chase him blindly even if…" _

She watched him through the corner of her reddish-brown irises as he hesitated. _Go on…_ she thought, feeling cold. _Continue what you were going to say…_

However, Zero just narrowed his eyes and prepared to walk away.

_Coward…coward! Don't run away…come on, spit it out! _

"_Why you ask?"_ She felt her uncontrolled mouth moving, hissing out every syllable. Zero just stiffened and stopped in his tracks to look at her. _That's right...don't you **dare** walk away in front of **me**._

"_I'll still chase him blindly even if what? Say it." _She stood up.

_Why am I so childish?..._

She knew what he was going to say. She always knew. So what was so satisfying about making him say it out loud? She wondered truly. But how she hated the look he was giving her. That sad cold look.

Yuuki felt herself cross her arms haughtily and straighten her back. Seeing his lips still clamped shut, she concluded she had no choice but to answer for him. _"Even if I'm his sister? Is that what you were going to say?"_

Zero just gave her that same look and grunted mockingly. Chuckling. **"_Look at you now."_**

Without another word, he walked away. Leaving her. Chuckling.

* * *

**((_"Pretty white flower in my hands," she sang looking at the lily, "All white and pure"_))**

* * *

"Yes…look at me now." She smiled sadistically as she looked at herself in the mirror. The image of those cold sinister eyes incomparable to the icy ones of Zero's because it was so much icier... and the image of those wicked superior lips curving upward slightly...how deathly cold.

_How powerful…_one would think.

Yes. She has changed.

_Can't help it if I'm a vampire now can I? Right **dear** Zero? _

She turned away from her reflection and swung open her window letting a freezing breeze in. Without thinking, she jumped out of the two-stories high building and landed gracefully on the ground. It was strange. The snow didn't feel cold under her bare feet.

She wondered why.

Not knowing where to go, she walked around randomly and stopped as a heavy scent filled her nose. She never smelt anything like it before and her nose was telling her the scent came from the forest that her adoptive father had warned her to never ever enter.

_Ah well…_ she smirked slightly. _Curiosity killed the cat…but I'm nothing like a little kitty now am I? _

Faster than she knew, Yuuki headed straight for the forest using her sensitive nose as a guide and stopped gasping for breath until she reached the destination. "A hot spring." She said to herself in surprise.

No one ever told her about a hot spring in the middle of the forest. The spring was a pretty big one but well hidden among the evergreens and other conifers. A big boulder in the center of the spring caught her attention as it rested. Her mind felt heavy and slightly dizzy from the thick steam emitting from the spring, but she held on and slowly slipped inside the warm waters.

She felt childish for wanting to climb the large rock in front of her but wished to do it anyhow. If only her gown wasn't in the damn way.

_Well…this __**is**__ a hot spring right? _She thought, slowly stripping off her white gown until only her bra and panties remained. She might as well just enjoy bathing in the springs. The spring wasn't deep and the water came slightly above her chest although she had to do a good deal of swimming/wading to get to the rock.

The rock just somehow appealed to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but the rock was emitting some kind of aura or at least something. Shaking her delicate hands to get it as dry as possible, she grabbed onto a ledge of the boulder and slowly made her way to the top.

_There! I did it. _She thought triumphantly as she reached the top. The view was nice and she could see every inch of the spring. However, there seems to be more steam around the rock so it made it hard for her to see beyond the first layer of trees.

"What now?" She asked herself as she rested tiredly on her rock. Her body was comfortably warm and the snow drifting from above soothed her fair skin. Brushing her hair one side, she examined the rock she was resting on until something _far_ more interesting caught her eye.

It was Kaname.

A naked? A half-naked? Well, a sleeping Kaname bathing in the murky water nonetheless. But he surprised her so much that she lost her grip on the rock and fell in the water with a big splash.

_Uh-oh…big trouble…_She squirmed in the water frantically until she got a solid footing on the ground beneath her and winced. What will he think now? He must think she's a pervert for spying on him. But that explained the mysterious aura around the rock. It was _him_.

Breathing hard, she parted her damp hair so she could see better. Fortunately for her, Kaname happened to be the first one she saw in front of her. But that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that Kaname was _still_ sleeping.

Yuuki stared bewilderedly and blushed uncontrollably at the sight of her half-naked sempai. _Nice view..._ His chest was bare and smooth and seemed very well toned. The murky water went up to the bottom of his chest (and saved her from the view which could make her die from embarrassment.)

But still, she wondered.

She knew she had a pretty big fall and the splash of water wasn't exactly the quietest noise in the world. A noble vampire like him would've been up and alert already. Taking her chances, she waded slowly and shyly to the sleeping beauty (yes, beauty) to examine his face.

Kaname had a tired face about him and was breathing ever so calmly. _Maybe he's just too tired to notice anything…_ she thought, analyzing his facial features. Which, looked _very_ good by the way.

His hair was damp and framed his flawless face nicely. He looked tempting and suggestive, especially that soft long neck of his…

_Snap out of it…_Yuuki shook her head and gulped. If Kaname found her staring at him in a _hot spring_, she would be in big trouble. Holding her breath, she positioned her arms above her head and prepared to swim away without getting caught when…

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

She winced and dropped her arms as she chuckled nervously while turning around. "U-Um…I was…exploring?"

_Lame! Lame! Lame! That was such a lame excuse! _She slapped herself mentally wishing for a wall to bang her head on. Kaname however just smirked much to her uneasiness.

"Exploring? What were you searching for?" He teased and got up. Thankfully, the water only fell slightly to the middle of his belly. Yuuki was so sure she was going to pass out any second now.

"S-Searching? I uh…I-I was searching f-for…" She stammered and stepped backwards as he neared.

Kaname just chuckled and outstretched a hand making her flinch. However, he did nothing except gently twirl a loose strand of her dark hair around his finger. "Just kidding Yuuki."

"E-Eh?"

He just kept on chuckling lightly and placed both of his arms against the rock to trap her in between. Strange, she never noticed how the rock that Kaname was resting against ended up being behind her. Ah well…

"You're so fun to play with Yuuki." He grinned playfully. "I smelled your scent before you arrived at the spring."

"R-Really?!" She blurted astonishingly and blushed. "So you were awake the whole time??"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"B-But I thought—well—when I fell—there was no reaction from y-you—and—well..." She sputtered in broken sentences, being very aware of Kaname's two arms easily encaging her like a trapped butterfly.

Kaname tilted his head contemplatingly before smiling sexily and cupping her chin, "Why should there ever be a reaction from me? It's _only_ Yuuki after all. I know she wouldn't hurt me." Just then, Yuuki, who just nodded shakily suddenly remembered how she was only clad in undergarments. Even if the hot spring was meant to be _hot_, she couldn't help but shiver…in excitement.

"Hn," He lowered his face to her ears, whispering hotly (knowing it would make her nervous even more), "Or will she hurt me?"

"I-I—…No— I wouldn't ever…" She trailed off.

"Hn…how fun but I'm," Kaname paused hesitantly resting his chin lightly on her bare shoulders. "I'm hungry Yuuki…"

"R-Really? Then…"

_Does this mean... _She felt her hands travel daringly and eagerly… first up to the stomach…up to his smooth chest… _D-Do I give him my blood? _… to the tender neck (the epidermis on the tip of her fingers perked up its senses in delight) then…wrapped around it and…

"May I?" He asked softly, nicely, politely.

"G-Go ahead," She struggled to stabilize her voice and felt her breath quicken as Kaname's tongue toured its way along her neckline and his hands encircling around her body making her nervous. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise as he began to feed.

It didn't hurt.

The way he sank his teeth down into her flesh and the way he sucked on the blood rushing within her, it didn't hurt at all. Very unlike Zero's bite… She wondered if Kaname could taste the excitement and pleasure in her blood. Her face became red as she started formulating hallucinations in her mind. They were so goddamn _close_. Atom to atom, skin to skin...

However, much to her disappointment, Kaname stopped feeding sooner than she thought. How selfless of him…_how cruel_…

"You're blood tastes pure." He grinned. "Sweet and inexperienced. _Fun._"

_Inexperienced? _Well he surely was right there. Her inability to detect Kaname's scent when she arrived at the springs proved that.

"But,"

She looked up meeting his striking eyes.

"Surely, not for long."

A light gasp escaped from her lips as Kaname pressed his mouth wantingly against hers. She could taste her own blood that stained his lips as well as his mouth as he stuck his tongue inside hers. Unconsciously, her arms around his neck hugged tighter and her slender body pressed closer to his, feeling wet.

Their first kiss was passionate and intoxicating. She wondered how he became such a good kisser. Nonetheless, it surely felt like heaven – a dreadfully sinful one. Their tongues toussled with each other teasingly and tasted ever so addicting.

"S-Sempai…" She half bit her lips and moaned as his hands trailed naughtily down her back.

"Yuuki…" He whispered huskily but she just cut him off and kissed him, combing her hands through his soft damp hair. His body felt good against her sensitive skin.

"Will you leave me?" Kaname asked breaking their intimicy and thought of her _precious _partner. The question wasn't forceful or offending. It sounded almost too sincere in her ears.

She thought for a minute. _Will I hurt him? I'm guilty though..._

Hearing no answer, Kaname nuzzled his nose deep into the knook of her neck and breathed softly onto her skin, sighing. It didn't matter if she had an answer right now...he'll wait. Right now, he enjoyed too much of their contact to let it go.

"No…"

"Hm?" He looked at her innocently.

"No…" She answered with a small dark smile, drawing his poisoness lips against her hungry ones once again. "I don't want to leave."

* * *

"_Why? Why him Yuuki?"_ Her precious partner asked.

She stared at him.

_...Because…dear Zero…he's my savior…_

But…that was the old Yuuki's reply.

_"What happens if he didn't save you that day? Will you-"_

_"Even if he wasn't…I **will** still love him…know why?" _

Zero, her precious partner, narrowed his eyes - half dreading.

_"Because **dear **Zero…"_

_"Why?"_ He breathed not comprehending.

_"Because his power over me is__** so**__ **much** greater than yours." _

That answer for her, never needed to be wondered in the first place.

* * *

**((_"Pretty flower all white and pure," She sang, crushing the lily in her bloody hands, "All red and broken now but still beautiful and pure."_))**

**Fin**

* * *

**Finished :) This one did turn out brighter than the other two right? But meh, I wasn't really satisfied with it. Anyways, the next chapter will be in Kaname's POV. **

**One note: I will not write lemons because first, I don't know how to write them. Second, I don't really like lemon. So I decided this story will stay within the T category. But, there is very very subtle mild lime if you look hard enough. I'm sorry for the false anticipation lemon fans. **

**Reviews make me happy. They are the source of my inspiration and thus more reviews means faster updates. So please drop one? Pretty please? xD Thanks!**


	4. 4th Heaven: Greed

**Three notes starting with T: **

**- Thanks for your time and patience. I apologize for the delay. **

**- To: **The Hater and The Loving: Please leave me your email next time if you want me to reply. I prefer to these kinds of discussions private. Thanks.

**- This chapter is dedicated to incest haters. I welcome ****Reasonable**** flames.**

**Warning: Try to bear through some parts of this. Boring in some places. **

* * *

Donyoku: rapacious desire for everything and everything more than everything

**4****th**** Heaven: Greed**

"As of now, the court is in session – Kuran Kaname v. Kiriyuu Zero – Case Number 109 – is now before this court for trial. Are all parties present?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Kuran, of the prestige clan of purebloods, is hereby accused by Mr. Kiriyuu of mindless manipulation, underground crime, forced play, violation of rule #2 of vampiric/human rights followed by acts of incest shortly after. Would the defendant, Mr. Kuran, please step forth and raise up his right hand."

_((Sound effects)_) Chair sliding and taps of leather shoes _((Sound effects end)) _

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under penalty of perjury?"

"I do."

* * *

-

It was that moment when he set afoot on the neon purple-green-gold dance floor when all those attending the club infamously named _Lunar _turned their heads and allowed a moment of still silence despite the ironic never-ceasing hiphop reverberation coming from the DJ at the top left of the club.

Whether it be costumers, bartenders, or pole dancers themselves – they all focused their catlike gaze on him and it was then after a minute or so, when all the 'special' female personnel left the guest they were tending and filed up in front of him, anxious to be picked.

Kaname just stood there with his arms lowly crossed as he nodded at a black-haired young woman hardly clad in clothing one would deemed as appropriate. The woman blushed slightly and grinned triumphantly at her fellow jealous workers as she stepped out of the choosing line and strutted by his side, leading him to somewhere more 'private'.

As the two figures disappeared off into some dark corners, all the female personal barred their teeth and went back to their male customers that were shunned by women in the society.

"What's your name?" Kaname asked casually as the woman he chose elegantly sat beside him and daringly pressed her body on him.

"Misa." She replied licking her special costumer's chin, loving every moment. She had never dreamed of meeting such a handsome man up close. "And I know just who you are Mr."

"Hn." He looked at her emotionlessly, not really surprised.

"Oh yes." Misa smiled and wondered what brings such a high class vampire to _Lunar_, the country's most popular vampire strip club.

A strip club? One might echo in confusion. Aren't vampires noble creatures that were famous for their beauty?

True, vampires are indeed beautiful. But among the everlasting hierarchy, there will always be vampires more beautiful than others and since the race rarely meddles with the human race, some vampires like those from Level D onwards will be cast off by the superior ones in the society. Those cast off and unwanted thus come to _Lunar_ seeking the attention they had always dreamed of.

"What can I offer you today Kuran-sama?"

"Satisfy me,"

Misa could not help but defy her experience and blush deeply after hearing the same phrase for over the hundredth times. But it was different this time since it was coming from him and her heart could not help but quicken. "Yes, Kuran-sama?"

"Satisfy me with your blood."

"I'm honored."

* * *

-

"Mr. Kuran, do you deny ever manipulating your fellow subordinates or those around you for selfish purpose?" Touga Yagari, the prosecution, asked.

"No."

_((Sound effects)_) Frantic whispers from audience of the trial. _((Sound effects end)) _

"Do you deny working with underground groups for illegal matters?"

"No."

"Can you please tell us what kind of illegal matters you have been conducting?"

"Matters that guarantee the safety of those left in the Kuran family."

"Aa, you mean you and Kuran Yuuki."

"Correct."

"Mind telling us what those matters are?"

"No, but I'm sure you can tell it for me."

"..."

Kaname smirked at the stumped lawyer of the ex-human. "That is, if you can tell any…"

"I assure you we can find a lot of evidence concerning you and your involvement in the underground world. We are processing that right at this moment."

"Sure."

"Moving on," Yagari frowned in annoyance, trying to ignore the vampire's heavy emphasis on sarcasm. "Do you deny performing any force play?"

"No."

_This sinful bastard…_

"Rule #2 of vampiric/human rights states that it is forbidden for a vampire especially those of purebreds to turn a human into a vampire. You, who formed the Cross Academy with Headmaster Kaien Cross that also believed in pacifism between both human and vampire races, signed a legal pact claiming whoever violates this rule must suffer the punishments by **any** Justices of a _formal_ trial. Do you deny ever breaking this rule?"

"...No."

* * *

-

Kaname couldn't help but ask himself once again why he was now drinking this tasteless blood of a lowlife stripper. A high status vampire such as he shouldn't be down in this underground night club performing this act that only desperate vampires would commit. He had everything a vampire could ever want especially when it comes to women.

Women always go to him rather than he to them. Everyone knew that.

But who would've guessed that he, Kuran Kaname, was actually a desperate vampire. A desperate vampire that wants nothing more than the love of his sister. It was only logical that he can obtain this love because he is who he is - one of the most powerful and greatest Kuran. But because his sister was once a human, she could never accept this sinful act of interbreeding among vampires.

And thus, caused Kaname to resort to _Lunar_ to suppress this dangerous greed of his for he fears that little monster in him would leap out and harm Yuuki in unimaginable ways. It almost happened once before at the night of the party held by Aido's family.

"Kuran-sama…" Misa moaned underneath him as she arched her back, trying to melt her body into his.

Kaname cringed as her two breasts that were more developed than Yuuki's and yet more plastic pressed themselves against his chest. The blood lingering in his mouth was bland like water and as artificial as those blood tablets. Even Ruka's blood were tastier.

_Just remember…, _Kaname closed his eyes trying to remind himself while sucking Misa's blood gently. _Just remember who you're drinking for… _

"Kaname-sempai."

Hearing the familiar voice, he opened his eyes and let go of his meal that were meant to suppress his inner demon. Misa's blood had clotted his senses so much that he didn't notice the incoming presence. Regaining his cool, he licked his lips and fangs hotly as amusement and desire quickly came.

"What brings you here, Yuuki?"

* * *

-

"No?" Yagari repeated calmly, damning the pureblood in his mind. "You admit that you have turned a human into a vampire despite knowing the fact that you weren't suppose to."

"Yes, but only because she was rightfully a vampire."

"Aa, so we _are_ talking about your _sister_." Yagari grinned, emphasizing it for the audience and jury to hear.

"..."

"But the pact that you made clearly states that you are not allowed to turn _any_ human into a vampire whether he/she was formally one or not. And Cross Yuuki clearly was still human at the time."

"I have nothing to say against that." Kaname replied coolly.

"This brings to the point," The lawyer tapped his chin, "about the rumor of incest going on in your family."

"Oh?"

"Incest, might I remind our humble Justice, audience, and juries, has been illegal ever since the year 1881. Do _you_, Mr. Kuran, deny committing such acts with your sister?"

Yagari watched as Kaname just stared at him silently through his emotionless blank eyes. _What are you going to say Kuran? _

Kaname just looked at him and then at Zero calmly, who was glowering at him. He deathly wanted to say no and prove to their faces that indeed he and Yuuki had something going on. But he knew he loved Yuuki more than himself and it was only this time he can't afford to be selfish.

"...Yes."

Yagari smiled and went back to Zero who didn't know whether he should be happy or sad about Kaname's answer. "My questioning is done Justice. You may proceed."

The human Justice nodded and clasped both of her hands together as she leaned over the podium to look at everyone. "Is there any witness that would like to defend the accused."

"No."

"Mr. Kuran, do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"No."

"Alright, the juries will now go to a room and decide whether the accused is guilty or not guilty."

* * *

Kaname watched as Yuuki's pupils narrowed and her long black hair stand slightly upright from anger. "I think I should be the one asking that Kaname-sempai. What are _you_ doing here?"

"_Saving myself from you…"_ He wanted to say. But before he could truly reply, Misa beat him to it.

"Why he's here with me_ little_ Miss." Misa looked at her with disdain. How dare she interrupted them in admist of ecstasy?

_Little? Little? _Yuuki crossed her arms to prevent herself from slapping the woman's face and growled. "I'll believe that after I hear it from his mouth."

"Who do you think you are?" The prostitute's anger rose. "Kuran-sama is my client and what makes you think you have the right to question him, you little bitc-?"

"I think that's quite enough Misa don't you think?"

Misa coughed and sputtered as she tried to release Kaname's strong grasp around her neck. Frightened/shocked tears started to stream down from her face at the thought of being killed at such an early age. "W-Why?"

"You think just because I drank your blood means that you and I have some special bond together. But Misa, you're forgot one crucial fact. You're just a prostitute and I'm just a client. This is all strictly business and nothing more."

"You want too much." Yuuki couldn't help but add and walked over to her brother's side. "For your information lady, I'm his sister."

"S-Sister?" The prostitute coughed out. Nobody told her Kuran Kaname had a sister.

"I think that's enough for today." Kaname released his grasp and watched as Misa frantically scrambled away.

"You let her go." Yuuki noted with obvious disappointment in her voice. _Unpunished…_

"Now, now Yuuki. We can't be too cruel." He chuckled.

"Hmph, so why were you here anyway?"

"Is there a law that says I can't?"

"N-No…"

"Jealous Yuuki?"

"D-Definitely not." She pulled a stubborn face as he guided her onto his lap.

"You followed me here didn't you?" He inquired, grinning on the inside.

"Only because I was curious as to what you were up to." Yuuki insisted looking away.

"Oh?"

"Is this where you've been all this time?"

"You don't approve?"

Dang…how is it every time, he always managed to get her tongue. "N-No." She stammered admitting. "But I-..."

In truth, she thought she could live without loving him more than just a brother. After all it was wrong. But was it so wrong? If the universe today could be filled with people loving the same gender then couldn't brothers and sisters behave a similar way?

No, they said. People like you shouldn't be born into this world.

But they were just following their hearts. Shouldn't words from the heart be just as important as the words from the brain? After seeing her brother go around drinking all these ladies' blood, she never thought it would make her blood boil of jealousy. Not to mention also forming this sense of need in her for him.

But no, they said. People like you shouldn't be born into this world.

"It's ok Yuuki." Kaname buried his head in the corner of her neck. "Don't force yourself. I'll stop coming here if it makes you unhappy."

Yuuki stared angrily at the prostitutes dancing like gypsies in front of their clients and letting them fondle with their breasts. She wished those who opposed them would just be quiet. What's wrong with them trying to love each other?

"Sempai…" Yuuki gently pushed Kaname away from her so their crimson eyes could meet for a moment.

"It's not fair." She whispered, pulling him against her again – but this time, towards her chest where her feelings and beating heart lies...and where blood was at its juciest.

"Yuuki…"

"It's not fair. Why should you be the one that allows me to drink your blood? If that's the case, then I only want you to drink my blood. Only you...I won't let the others have it anymore nor I would let you drink theirs. A-And, in return, only I can drink yours and no one else."

_Sounds fair… _Kaname thought. Both of them were helping each other out and fulfilling each other's greed.

"Fine." He murmured half-smiling against the flesh between her two breasts making her shiver. "It will be our bloody promise."

He wasn't in the position to complain. After all, Yuuki's breasts were more plump than those of Misa's and not to mention, more tasty-looking.

* * *

-

"We, the juries have come to a decision." The head jury stood up somberly.

"You have my permission to continue." The Justice nodded.

"We announce Kuran Kaname…_Guilty_ despite the insufficient data."

Kaname closed his eyes calmly after seeing a small smile on Zero and his teacher's lips.

_((Sound effects)_) Gasps from audience. _((Sound effects end)) _

"Order in court! Is there anyone who will opposes the juries decisions?"

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

-

"Present your opposition before court now."

"I, Takuma Ichijou, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sama for taking part in the same acts as he did."

"I, Hanabusa Aidou, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sama for taking part in the same acts as he did."

"I, Akatsuki Kain, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sama for taking part in the same acts as he did."

"I, Souen Ruka, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sama for taking part in the same acts as he did."

"I, Senri Shiki, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sama for taking part in the same acts as he did."

"I, Touya Rima, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sama for taking part in the same acts as he did."

"I, Seiren, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sama for taking part in the same acts as he did."

The human Justice sighed tiredly as he looked at the last eighth figure that also happened to be the smallest in the group stood up. Vampires were truly noble creatures that are very loyal to those that bound them. "And what might you say? Do you, like the other condemned seven wish to suffer the same fate as Kuran Kaname for taking part in the same acts as he did?"

"No."

The justice raised an eyebrow as the figure started to walk down the aisle. "Please stay in your seat. No one is allowed to come to the front until the trial is over."

"Bite me."

The cruel irony. As if a human can.

"I, Kuran Yuuki, do not oppose the decision of the court but wishes to suffer the same fate as Kaname-sempai for committing incest with him which he had failed to admit during the trial."

_((Sound effects)_) Gasps from audience and a pause from the Justice. _((Sound effects end)) _

"...Very well."

"N-No…"

All of them turned their heads to find the smile on Zero's face disappear and his complexion completely drained. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. He only meant to drag Kaname and the rest of his bloody vampire gang down. But not Yuuki. True, he had spent an eternity trying to get Kaname into a biased human trial and suceeded in doing so but this was all wrong. No, he never meant to drag down Yuuki. This was a mistake.

Kaname grinned darkly, opened his eyes, and stood up as Yuuki walked to his side along with the rest of his loyal subordinates. "Judge, your verdict?"

_N-No__…this can't be…_Zero thought in horror._ Stop, don't say the punishment_..._It wasn't meant to be…_

Oh, but it is. Your greed has caused for it. **Reap what you sow.**

_((Sound effects)_) Three slams from the Justice's wooden hammer. _((Sound effects end)) _

"I, Kana Miyano, the Justice of this Supreme Court sentence Kuran Kaname, his sister, and his accomplices to the punishment known as Heaven's Mandate for incest, violation of the law, underground crime, and other actions harmful to this society."

In translation.

Verdict: Death

_No, they said._ _You sinners should just all die. _

Well this is our legacy to the world,

"Yes, we say. Condemn us to death but you can never separate us."

Because this is what they call a bittersweet love…a bloody sinful one at that.

**Fin**

* * *

**Yes, ok****…I know it's nothing exciting but I promise the next one will be fluffier. Eck, I'm almost scared to post this because this chapter has hardly any trace of KxY. Sry Dx The next chapter will seriously contain more fluff. **

**I'd imagine I'll probably receive less review for this one haha. But anyways. This is my response to incest haters...more specifically…people who blame Kaname for incest. Don't get me wrong, I am not a fan of incest and have a huge distaste for yaoi. But I believe love prevails in real life :) Oh and this isn't the correct procedure in a real life court, I fast-fowarded and omitted a lot of parts because it'll make the chapter more boring than it already is. **

In case you have been wondering...why was the punishment so severe? Well since I was too lazy to explain in the fic, I'll explain it right here. Zero has managed to get Kaname into a **human** court that happens to know the existence of vampires. But since humans and vampires rarely meddle and since humans are actually more biased than vampires, they have this kind of distaste for the other race. Zero knew this which is why he got Kaname and them into the court in the first place. He knew the Justice was gonna sentence a punishment more severe than normal out of bias. The jury too, since they are human and don't like vampires as much, they will mostly likely say Kaname is guilty. Ok, so I did some research and incest in Japan was prohibited in 1881. However, no matter how one thinks, people who commit incest still should not get the penalty. The reason why the vampires got the death penalty was because they also commited _other _crimes.

**If you have any other questions regarding the theme of this chapter or other stuff, just ask away. Sry again for the confusion Dx **

**Flamers: Be reasonable. **

**I also apologize since characters here may be OOC, but to flamers who might decide to target me for it... I'm not a perfect writer :) Until next time. But in the mean time…plz review and prove me wrong otherwise? xD**


	5. 5th Heaven: Gluttony

**I am sorry for not updating; however I can assure you that I will NOT abandon this fic. **

**This chapter will seem very weird, ooc, offensive, and dull to some. So be warned. **

* * *

Bousyoku: Indescribable covetousness for earthly provisions to feed one's temple

**5****th**** Heaven: Gluttony**

**-**

**-**

_Hush my princess, don't say a word_

_Brother's going to buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing_

_Then brother's going to buy a diamond ring_

_-_

_-_

She always loved jam; especially those plum-cherry ones that her mother, Juuri, used to make on a lovely spring afternoon. She loved the times when she would watch her mom with anticipation as she goes out to their private garden and pluck three to four plum cherries from the great fruit tree that stood in the heart of the patch.

Of course, she had to stay back in the house for it was dangerous for her to go out. Kaname promised her that one day he would take her out and pluck as many plum cherries as she liked when it was safe. It was just like when he had promised her he would get her a rose that blooms once every ten years.

He didn't let her down and gave her the most beautiful crimson rose she had ever lived to see some time ago. Without doubt, she was sure that Kaname would eventually take her back to the Kuran manor and fulfill his promise just like he did with every other promise he had made.

It had always been her childhood fantasy to peacefully spend an evening making tasty jars of red jam with her beloved brother. After that, they would spread the fruity goo over hot pieces of bronze toasts and savor it together when the moon rises. It was a sappy happy dream but she liked it. It would be just like old times but instead, it would be Kaname and her making the jam instead of their mother.

However, for now, the image of Juuri adding scoops of sugar as she mixes the deep red paste never failed to water her mouth. She could almost smell the sweet aroma of sugary goodness just by imagining it. _Heaven..._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" She opened her eyes lazily and tilted her head towards her silver-haired partner in inquiry.

"You were thinking about something. I could tell…you always relax on this tree branch like nothing in the world could go wrong and you always have that small grin on your face whenever you daydream…" The hunter stated, resting on the roof of the academy that was near the branch she rested on.

"How observant." She commented dryly and felt her stomach grumble. "...Zero, I'm hungry."

He knew all to well she changed the subject on purposely but then didn't bother prying her further about it. It probably had something to do with Kaname anyway. On top of it all, her simple statement suddenly sparked a bitter interest in him.

"So?"

"...I wonder if it's possible to drink a hunter's blood."

The disturbing musings of the newborn vampire didn't really surprise him all that much though. Yuuki, as much as he hated, had changed. She was no longer an innocent flower despite what her appearance says. She had turned cruel and blunt, no longer needing protection from anyone. She was now a sword herself.

"Want to try my blood?"

"Can I?" The girl smiled darkly and licked her white shiny fangs.

He didn't find the need to answer her question for it sounded more like a rhetorical one than one seeking for permission. Why was he willing to let her do whatever she wanted with him? He didn't know, but he knew the Lord of the Night Class was right. He could never betray her.

No matter who she was.

No matter _what _she is.

He closed his eyes emotionlessly as his partner – his enemy - hopped down from the branch and onto the roof he was resting on. He could feel his shirt collar being ripped open and a hot wet tongue brush against the sensitive skin on his neck. It was an act he had often seen Yuuki perform whenever she was about to drink from someone – generally from Kaname. Actually, ever since Yuuki became a vampire, he had only witnessed her drinking off of the Night Class's president.

A sense of suspicion suddenly aroused in him. He had always seen her refuse when other vampires offered their blood to her. So why was she willingly drinking his low-status one now?

Shaking the thought from his head, he didn't flinch or recoil as Yuuki injected her fangs in his soft tender flesh as she started her feast. It didn't really matter to him if she planned on betraying him. If he dies as a result, then he dies.

For _this_ was the only thing he could offer her right now.

And it was as close and as intimate as he could get with Yuuki...

He knew for a fact that he could never beat that black-armored prince of hers. For that, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and sorrow.

-

-

_Hush my master, don't you fret_

_For I'm prepared to give my life_

_But if this tiny soul can't satisfy_

_Then on command and I shall die_

_-_

_-_

"Yuuki, have you heard?" Sayori Wakaba lightly nudged the sleeping girl beside her.

"Heard what?" The girl yawned tiredly, unintentionally showing her pointy incisors causing Sayori to shiver slightly. Even though Yuuki was still her dear friend, she could never fully believe that she was a creature of the night.

"Kaname-sama is back from his trip."

Upon hearing the familiar name, Sayori saw the vampire's ear perk up suddenly and the all laziness flushing away.

"Really? So soon? Where is he now?"

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Headmaster Cross-"

"Thanks Yori, I'll catch up to you later. See you!" Yuuki stopped her sentence short and darted out of their dorm room in a flash. Sayori sighed as she watched the door hastily slammed shut and looked over at the ruffled mattress where Yuuki had slept. It's been ages since she had spent any quality time with Yuuki ever since her uncle invaded the academy. But what could she say?

The vampire was hopelessly in love.

_With her brother…_

She furrow her eyebrows as she finished the thought.

* * *

"Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki called out of habit as she quietly slipped inside her brother's sleeping quarters. She wasn't really surprised when she found him lying on his personal couch looking all tired and exhausted. He had always sought comfort from that couch after a long hard day.

"Visiting to welcome me back?" He asked simply with his eyes closed.

"Not really." She answered, bouncing happily over to give him a hug. Well, more like going over to lie with him on the couch. "I meant the visiting part that is."

"Oh?"

"You don't mind me staying here for the night do you?"

"How can I object?" Kaname said with small grin, still keeping his eyes closed and allowed her to snuggle against his bare chest. "Although, there _was_ one thing that I feel like I ought to object."

Yuuki blinked in response and lifted her head up in confusion.

"Confused?" He smirked and pulled the clueless girl up just so her neck leveled with his mouth. "I saw you on the roof today with that hunter."

"Eck..." She chuckled nervously as Kaname wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head against the nook of her neck causing the spot to tingle with excitement.

"Well um…I was um…"

"Hm?"

"...I was curious." She sighed sensing obvious jealousy from him. He may not know it but it secretly made her heart jump in joy. "I wanted to know what his blood would taste like…I was…hungry."

"And you just had to choose the man I disliked most."

"He's not a bad person and technically it's not my fault. You were away for too long."

"For only one week."

"See? You're fault...I had no one to feed one and...I-I missed you." She pouted and looked away in embarrassment for admitting such a thing.

Upon hearing such a line, it was impossible for Kaname to hold a grudge against her for drinking from _that _man. "Fine. So I take it you're full for tonight."

Now that he mentioned her appetite, Yuuki felt her mouth water. Even though it had only been a week since she had tasted his blood, it felt like painful eons to her. Zero's blood had tasted sour to her taste buds. It was probably because hunters were vampire's enemies and so their blood was never meant for vampires to drink. But anyhow, the thought of Kaname's thick delicious blood made her stomach churn.

There was just something about his blood. His blood was like no other. It was sweet _and_ bitter at the same time. Every time she drank his blood, she felt as though she was drinking from a fountain of fresh cool water after being dehydrated for so long in a desert. The liquid flowing within his pretty blue and purple veins was so rich in flavour yet at the same time clear as a crystal that it also had a bitter taste to it making one impossible to grow tired of it.

Maybe the reason why his blood was so good was because he was a pureblood like but she wasn't entirely convinced that that was the reason why his blood tasted extra heavenly. His blood _made_ her crazy. The fact that only _he_ possessed this kind of blood only made her love him even more. Oh…and maybe throw some lust in there too.

Kaname could sense the eagerness circling through her body and grinned at her greediness. He found her impatient attitude very cute. That was the thing with Yuuki. No matter what she does, she will always appear innocent and attractive. Even at the times when she sins. He was sure a certain hunter felt the same.

Oh yes. He knew Zero had always been on a lookout for Yuuki whenever he had the chance. It never failed to amuse him as to why Zero would still stick around to watch when Yuuki was feasting on him. He needn't to be told to know that the man was always jealous of him. It was written all over in his eyes and Kaname knew that his vain self delighted at the indirect torture he caused to the hunter.

But what can he say?

He was a vampire - a creature that non-vampires judged as immediate sinners. Why not just live up to their beliefs?

"Don't drink more than you can handle now or else you'll cause a bruise again." He said teasingly as Yuuki lowered her head eagerly to his healed neck. Sometimes, he marveled at how extreme Yuuki can be when it came to feasting.

"Don't worry nii-chan. I can _always_ handle _**your**_ blood."

"Hn."

He combed through her long thick black hair as he waited for Yuuki to ravage him. Although he was hungry himself, he was able to hold his hunger in. It wasn't bad to be drunk by someone else. Vampires took pleasure and honor in letting their loved ones drink their blood. Just like how Ruka was captivated when he drunk from her, he found it extremely pleasing to be drunk by Yuuki.

However, the bite never came and he sensed a sudden pause of hesitation. Facing her directly, slightly confused, he tilted his head in a doggy fashion questioning why the sudden halt. Yuuki's heart skipped a beat as she soon as she saw how adorable Kaname was. And although it wasn't the first time their face were only a few centimeters apart, she felt heat spreading rapidly through out her body like always. Kaname always made her feel..._hot_.

"Well?"

After thinking for some time, she just smiled in response and boldly leaned forward so that their lips gently met. "Well…" she whispered seductively against his mouth.

"Hm?" He grinned, sensing a sudden playfulness inside her. He pulled her up close so that instead of her lying beside him (his couch was huge), she was now on top of him. Unconsciously, one of his hands slipped under her shirt and crawled higher and higher, searing her craving skin along the way.

"I just had a thought…" She said innocently, kissing him deeper and moved slightly so that she could unbutton her uniform. Luckily for her, Kaname took off his shirt before she had visited him. He was probably planning to take a shower after he rested for awhile. But who knows…maybe he was expecting her. -Grin-

Luck was surely on her side.

She shifted and lifted herself a little so that her elbows and knees supported her weight. In doing so, her black uniform top slid conveniently down the couch and her lips ended up hovering a few cm above his. "I just thought…it's always me having all the pleasure." She breathed against his flawless face with her nails digging into the soft cushions beside his head.

"So why don't I give you a little comfort nii-chan?...You must be tired."

Kaname looked at the ripe woman on top of him clad only in a red lacy bra and a black skirt. "When did you become so naughty?" He teased running a nail from her flat stomach to her chin. She felt her elbows and knees go weak but held on so that she wouldn't crash on top of him. Kaname proved to be more sly than she thought.

Growling deeply in her mind, she smirked. She was determined to win this battle of seduction. He always won. It was just not fair! Slowly lowering herself so that she can whisper in his ears, she snickered darkly before giving him her trump card.

"Did I tell you?...I'm not wearing any underwear."

-

-

_Hush my prince, don't you see_

_Before you, I fall on my knees_

_And if I can't fulfill you with who I am _

_Then let me give you my blood-berry jam_

_-_

_-_

**Fin**

* * *

_"Remember the promise you made to me when I was little nii-chan?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"The one where you said you would take me back to the manor to pick those plum-cherries and make jam with me just like mother did."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well nii-chan...you don't need to anymore."_

_"Should I ask why?" _

_-_Smile-

_"Why Yuuki?" _

_"Because the only plum-cherries I need is **you**." _

* * *

**By now, I am very confused about Kaname's character lol. So you might find him OOC because I seriously don't know how to write his dialogues. I dunno.. I find this chapter very weird and short. But eh...if I continue.. then it would contain lemon. Lime is as far as I'll go once again and if you don't get why this is related to Gluttony… then just ask me haha. **

**I felt sorry for Zero in this chapter and if it sounded like I was flaming him, I wasn't. What I wrote was merely one of my interpretation of his character, feelings, and situation in the actual series. And I felt that Kaname has been unfair of taking advantage of him all the time. Hence the part where he was described as vain. Yup yup, although I still love Kaname tho haha. Well, enjoy! **

**Hopefully, it won't be long till my next update. This fic is almost done! **


End file.
